Trio 4: Meeting Friends
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: Spencer comes to visit his boys. It's his turn to meet their friends
1. Chapter 1

_So recently, I was given a plot bunny to write a Trio: Kidnapping story :D This is NOT it, lol. This story has to come before I can write that one. But keep your eye out! The Trio kidnapping fic will be coming soon. :) For now, enjoy this bit of smut and fluff!_

* * *

The middle of the night was one of Remy's favorite times of night. For him, it could be when he felt at his most alert, his most active. At least, when he was allowed to be on his preferred schedule. Since working for the X Men he was rarely on that schedule and he'd learned to adapt. It had taken a while for a night creature such as himself to adjust to actually sleeping good parts of the night and being up in the daytime. For the most part, he had a sort of compromise with himself. He'd stay up late enough to sleep in until close to ten or noon, barring any sessions in the Danger Room or missions. Then he'd skulk around the mansion or head off into town, taking care of business that had to be taken care of in daylight. Mostly, he waited for evening to roll around.

But there were still some nights where his body just had too much energy and sleep seemed to be far off for him. Nights like that had once found him in the Danger Room, or off in town finding someone to burn out all the excess energy with. Since he and Logan had gotten together, he usually had a readily available outlet for that energy lying right next to him in bed and Logan was _always_ up for helping him burn it out. He never protested it. Then, since their duo had become a trio, there were even times that Remy had two warm bodies there to help him burn that energy out.

Tonight was shaping up to be one of those nights. It was just shy of one a.m. and Remy was restless. Not just restless; anxious. There was something that felt off, something in him that had him unable to sleep, he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was this sort of nagging feeling, right in the back of his mind, like an itch he couldn't scratch. That itch was keeping him awake. He sat in the window, looking out to the night sky and watching the smoke from his cigarette drift up to fade into the air. Normally he'd go out onto the roof to smoke but, though he was restless, he didn't really want to be far from his older lover tonight. There was something in him that just needed to be close to him. Not that it was a hardship. Logan was stretched out in bed, gloriously nude. It was a beautiful sight to see and Remy had spent a bit of time just enjoying that view. Then he'd lit his cigarette and turned his attention out toward the night. He'd been sitting like that for quite a while now.

"You done brooding up there?"

He'd felt the shift in Logan's emotions from the warm fuzziness of sleep to the sharper alertness of being awake, so the sudden voice didn't startle him. He didn't even turn around. "Aint brooding. Just…t'inking."

There was a rustle of blankets and he imagined Logan rolling over to better look at him. "Brooding, thinking. Whatever. You gonna sit over there all night and do it or you gonna actually tell me what's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I was just watching y' sleep b'fore and t'inking dat de bed was looking a lil empty, _non_?" With a thought, Remy charged his cigarette butt and flicked it out into the night where it exploded with a little pop. Then he turned so that he could look in at Logan. He'd been right; the older man had shifted in bed so that he was lying on his back, hands folded behind his head. _Dieu_, but he was a handsome sight. Completely and totally at ease in his own skin and unashamed of himself. Remy took a moment to admire the muscled form stretched out right there in front of him. "_Dieu_. Aint y' just looking sinful over dere, _mon amour_."

A corner of Logan's mouth quirked up in a smirk. The invitation on his face was obvious and it was one Remy definitely couldn't pass up. He rose from the window and made his way back toward the bed, shedding the blanket he'd pulled around himself, making him just as bare as Logan by the time he reached him. Smiling, Remy climbed onto the bed, moving right to Logan and tossing one leg over him so that he was straddling his hips. His smile was heated when he bent down, pressing a hand on either side of Logan's head. "Y' know, I was t'inking." Bending his head, he ghosted his lips over Logan's jawline, enjoying the brush of stubble against his lips. "Do y' realize dat dis whole time with Spencer, we aint never once had him out here at de mansion?"

"Never thought about it." A low growl built in Logan's throat as Remy's lips continued along his jawline and moved to his neck. He could feel his cock stirring at the feel of the beauty overtop him. The sharp bite of Remy's teeth on his ear made him growl and grin. He loved when the Cajun got in moods like this. Logan kept his hands behind his head and just let himself enjoy the agile hands that were now moving down to trace his hips, his chest, burning trails in his skin. "It's easier for us to get away than it is for him. Usually when we get the time off, we all just wanna go anywhere but home, Rems. You know that."

"Mmm." Remy's tongue traced down his neck and to his collarbone where he bit once more, almost hard enough to draw blood. The flash of pain only served to spike Logan's lust and Remy knew that. He smirked against his skin and pressed a kiss to the already fading mark. "Know y'r right, cher. _Mais_ y' ever t'ink it might bother him? We've met his _amis_ and been to his place plenty of times and never brought him here to meet none of our _amis_." He took his mouth lower, latching on to one of Logan's nipples while his hands traced over the muscles in his shoulders and biceps, loving the feel of them. He could feel how hard Logan was growing and he was getting just as hard not only from his own lust but feeling his partner's as well.

To Logan, the solution to Remy's thoughts was simple enough, even with his brain focused mostly on the sensations Remy was causing. "So bring him out here."

"_Quoi_?" Surprise had Remy lifting his head, eyes seeking out Logan's to see if he really was serious.

Humor lit Logan's face. "You heard me. Call him up tomorrow and see if he can get some time off and get his ass out here. But _you_ gotta convince him to come cause ya know he'll be nervous as hell."

The grin that stretched over Remy's face was wide and warm. He leaned upwards and captured Logan's lips in a heated kiss that quickly turned harder. It was sharp and hot and for the moment, it drove all other thought out of their heads. When Remy finally broke free for air, the both of them were panting. Remy blessed that he was still slightly stretched and slicked from earlier. Taking advantage of that, he shifted his hips just right before reaching behind him and wrapping a long fingered hand around Logan's length. It only took a second to line things up and then Remy was bracing his hands on Logan's chest and sinking down, his whole body trembling at the pain and the pleasure, the burn that came as his body stretched.

Under him, he felt Logan's body shake, heard as the other man gave a growling moan. Remy swore he could feel the effort Logan was putting into holding still. Bracing better against Logan's chest, he didn't wait to let his body adjust anymore. He lifted his hips and slid back down, making the both of them moan. His hips seemed to move of their own accord after that. Rising and falling quickly, he let go of Logan to brace his hands on his own thighs, allowing him to tip to a better angle as his body moved, sending them both flying toward that edge. Logan's hands came down, laying over his on his thighs and he could feel the older man thrusting up to him. The link between them was open and their emotions fed back and forth, fueling their passion higher and higher until the room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. Skin against skin, moans and growls and breathless words in both English and Cajun and then, as the white hot fire washed over them, Logan's deep growl was echoed by Remy's high cry, the Cajun throwing his head back and shouting his passion to the ceiling before finally collapsing against him.

Remy felt boneless, lying against Logan. Even when the other man grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up, Remy didn't care. He just snuggled in closer and smiled to himself. He waited until Logan tossed the towel down and tucked the blankets over them. Then he turned his head enough to stretch up and steal one last kiss. "_Je t'aime, mon amour_."

"Love you too, Rems." Logan's voice was gentler than anyone but his lovers knew it could get.

Content, Remy curled back against him and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

When Remy first made his phone call to Spencer to try and set up a visit, he hadn't anticipated exactly how difficult this was all going to be to arrange. Not only was Spencer on a case when he called, the case was a bad one as well. Remy quickly put aside all talk of a visit and turned into a listening ear for the other man. Then something had come in and Spencer had needed to go. The next call wasn't any better, or the one after that either. Work seemed to be slamming him lately and, as if to try and keep up somehow, their work picked up a little. It was like, now that they'd made the decision to try and bring Spencer out here, everything was conspiring to keep them all too busy to plan out anything.

Logan was quickly growing frustrated with it all. A full month went by since Remy had first suggested the idea and nothing had been able to happen yet. Hell, they hadn't even been able to get to DC for even a night to see Spencer! It had been a full month with only the phone for contact and they were all feeling the lack. Remy was growing more and more agitated as the days went by and he was starting to snap at people for stupid reasons. In turn, it made Logan testier, like Remy's mood was feeding his. He found himself on edge and he was growling at people more than ever. It was bad enough that Warren had loudly demanded to know one afternoon if they needed to get Logan in to see a vet or something. Logan had enjoyed the hell out of kicking the birdbrain's ass later on in the Danger Room for that comment.

Frustrated with it all and tired of seeing Remy sulking, Logan decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to get their boy out here whether he liked it or not. Why having Spencer here was so important, he didn't know. He didn't give a damn _where_ they got to see him so long as they finally did. But what he did know was that it was important to Remy to bring Spencer here. So that's what Logan was going to do. With that in mind, he waited until Jubilee drug the Cajun into town to shop and then he settled down in their room and dialed Spencer, intent on doing whatever it took to get the brat to take the time off and get his ass here.

It only took a couple rings before Spencer answered. "_Dr. Reid_."

"Someone sounds awfully formal."

He could hear the smile in Spencer's words. "_Logan. Hey. I was actually just about to call you_."

Never one to beat around the bush about the simple things, Logan dove right into the point of why he'd called. "Yeah, well, me first. I wanna know what it's gonna take to get your ass out here, cause I aint getting off this phone till we figure something out."

The line went silent for a moment and Logan wished he could see Spencer's face. It was always easier to know what was going on when you could see a person. That was why he hated phones sometimes. They were too impersonal for him. It was even harder with Spencer because the genius had the ability to perfectly mask his voice to show whatever he wanted. If you really wanted to know what he felt, his eyes were the best way to go, and through the phone that wasn't possible. He had no way of telling if Spencer was pleased by his words right now, or upset, or a thousand other things. What Spencer did next surprised him, though. Of all reactions he'd thought he'd get, laughter hadn't been one of them. Yet Spencer was laughing softly in his ear.

"What's so funny there, darlin?" Logan couldn't resist asking.

"_I was actually going to call you guys to see if you were still serious about that. I suddenly find myself with the next month free and clear_."

"A month?" Holy shit. Now that was news that had Logan grinning widely. He knew Remy was going to flip when he found out. "How soon can you get here?"

"_Actually, thanks to Morgan and Garcia being their usual pushy selves…about ten minutes ago_?"

It took a second for it to sink in. When Logan realized what Spencer meant, he pushed himself up off the bed and started moving across the room to grab his keys off the dresser. "Airport or train station?"

"_I'm currently in the restaurant at the train station drinking an abysmal cup of their excuse for coffee. I really wouldn't recommend ever drinking this. It tastes as if this isn't the first time they've used these grounds_." The young genius made a disgusted sound and Logan could easily picture the scowl on his face. Spencer took his coffee very, very seriously. The disgust faded from his voice and he abruptly turned serious once more. "_I understand that it's slightly presumptuous of me to simply arrive in the city and not speak with you before I left, but Garcia insisted that it would be acceptable and…_"

Already out of the room and moving quickly down the hall, Logan chuckled at the stream of words. "It's fine, darlin. It's more than fine. We invited you out, remember? We aint gonna be pissed just cause you showed up. Now, just stick where you are and I'll come get you. I'm already on my way out to the car."

By the time Logan reached the garage, he and Spencer had hung up. Logan was pocketing his phone while he made his way quickly to his jeep. Though he didn't realize it, his wide smile was still in place and it stayed there even as he pulled out of the garage and started off into town. He hadn't thought about leaving a note to tell Remy where he was off to until he was almost there and his phone went off. Seeing Remy's number, the feral grinned again and tossed the phone on the seat. Let the boy wonder a little. He'd bring Spencer home as a surprise.

* * *

Spencer felt Logan coming long before he saw him. His shields were up to block out the thoughts and emotions of those around him but he'd started to notice that his links to Logan and Remy were growing stronger and stronger with each time they saw one another. Each time they were together, each time they got close, it cemented those links even more so. They weren't even a conscious thing for him. Now they seemed to stay open even when his shielding was up. He had to put up a different shield entirely to be able to block it off so he wouldn't feel them when they were near and that was something he didn't ever really want to do. They'd felt sort of dull lately, the three of them too far away for the links to work right, and it left him with just a slightly empty feeling.

It was that link now that drew him out of his contemplation of his second cup of disgusting coffee. His head lifted and he turned automatically to look toward the restaurant door, a smile already starting to grow on his lips. The waitress who had been unsuccessfully trying to flirt with him since he'd sat at one of her tables couldn't help but give a little sigh when she saw the handsome young man rise and embrace a muscular, slightly wild looking fellow. The love between them was obvious. _Go figure_ she thought to herself. _All the good ones are gay or taken_.

Spencer was paying no attention to anyone outside of the person holding him tight. He didn't even care that they were in a public restaurant. Logan's arms were around him, holding him close, and he was filled with the sharp feel of the feral man's emotions. It was heavenly. He felt Logan's face press against the curve of his neck and knew his lover was drawing his scent in, reveling in it much the way Spencer was reveling in the feel of Logan's emotions. When the two finally pulled apart, one of Logan's hands rose up and fisted in his hair, yanking him in for a kiss that almost melted his knees. The look Logan gave him when they broke the kiss said that he'd gotten the exact reaction he'd intended. "Where's your bag, brat?"

Automatically Spencer turned to grab his bag, but Logan reached around him and beat him to it. He hefted the bag up over his shoulder and then slipped his other arm around Spencer's waist, tucking him in against his side. For Spencer, it was so easy to slip his arm around Logan's shoulders and just let himself relax. There were times that the two of them fell into discussions about things and they could honestly talk for hours. But more often than not, Spencer and Logan found comfort in silence when it was just the two of them. They would touch, simply enjoying being together without the need for words. He was one of the few people that Spencer never felt the need to fill the silence with. One would think they'd have so much to say after being apart for so long. Maybe later, they would. But as Logan led him out to the car and both climbed in, the silence felt perfectly comfortable. Spencer was content to strap himself into his seat and to ride for the first half of the trip in silence.

He'd tried to figure out a way to explain it to himself once when he'd been thinking about it. He thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that he tended to either talk not at all or too much and Logan tended to be a man of few words anyways, so the quiet parts of them just reached out for one another. Or it might have had something to do with their mutations. Logan's feral side enjoyed the physical connection with one it considered a mate and Spencer's extra senses were warmed by the bright fire that was Logan in his mind. Whatever it was, it worked for them.

They'd been driving for a little bit in silence, Logan's hand over to curl around Spencer's thigh and Spencer's hand resting over his, when Logan finally broke that silence. "So how'd you manage to get a whole month off of work? That's a hell of a lot more than we thought we'd get."

Spencer couldn't resist rolling his eyes a little bit. Not at Logan, but at work. "Morgan and I got into a bit of trouble." He leaned his head back on the headrest, turning just enough to smile over at Logan, enjoying being able to watch him. "I think the lecture we got summed our crimes up as reckless endangerment of oneself and one's partner, disobeying a direct order, and failure to follow procedure and protocol. Of course, Strauss isn't actually writing us up for all of those. Rossi and Hotch talked to her first and Morgan and I ended up walking away with a stern lecture and a month unpaid leave. We considered it well worth it."

"Troublemaker." The word was said with a gruff affection that warmed Spencer's insides. Sharp eyes turned to him for a second, made a little brighter by love and humor, and then they were back on the road. "Sounds like a story in there, though. Come on. Spill it."

"Can't we wait so I don't have to explain this twice?"

"Nope. Spill, brat."

Chuckling, Spencer adjusted in his seat, turning his whole body so that he was angled toward Logan. "It's not that fascinating, honestly. Morgan and I were going to conduct an interview. We had no idea it would progress to more. When we knocked on the door, the man let us in. He was acting nervous, though. When he excused himself to fetch beverages for us all, we were paying close attention. I was actually monitoring his emotions just lightly. I felt when he started to run and we took off after him. Our chase led us through a suburban neighborhood with a man that, at the time, we didn't know was armed. There was no time in that instant to call for backup, hence our failure to follow procedure and protocol. When he finally took refuge in an abandoned house, we called in for backup and were prepared to wait. Hotch ordered us not to move until backup arrived."

"Let me guess. You didn't wait." Logan said dryly.

"We fully intended to." Spencer defended himself. His humor faded away and his expression tightened for just a second. "But something was making me nervous, so I did a scan of the house and I found two children's minds in there."

"Shit."

"Exactly. We couldn't wait, not with them hiding upstairs and him in there with a gun and feeling cornered. He would've turned them to hostages if he'd found them. So, I started to talk to him. He was a Professor of English Literature and I stood the best chance of reaching him, using the connection of intelligence. While I did that, Morgan snuck around the building and went in to retrieve the children. I went in the front door cautiously and spoke with him and he was starting to calm down, but one of the children cried out." He remembered what it felt like, standing there in that living room, looking at the Unsub and seeing the way his body was tight, ready to bolt in an instant. He remembered the feel of his emotions, sharp against the edge of his shields. He'd just barely been able to hold them back. Then, suddenly, the cry of a child, the creak of a floorboard above their heads and the Unsub had panicked. "He tried to rush the stairs and I stopped him. I had him pinned at one point but he threw me off, which gave me enough space to draw my weapon. Morgan was already there, however, and his gun went off first. Our Unsub didn't make it."

The car stayed quiet for a moment as Logan digested his story. Eventually he gave his thigh a reassuring sort of squeeze. "Sounds like you did everything right to me." He finally said. "Don't see what your boss's problem is."

That brought Spencer's smile back. He'd had a feeling that was how Logan would view this. The man's reaction didn't really surprise him. "Well, by their standards, it was a poorly done job that reflects badly on the Bureau in the press. Plus, we couldn't exactly tell them I used my powers to sense children in the house. All we could tell them as to why we went in was that we thought we saw something upstairs and we were concerned. That wasn't concrete enough for them as proof of extenuating circumstances. They feel we should've waited for backup." He didn't really mind the punishment. As he'd said, both he and Derek considered it worth it. They'd known the risk of getting in trouble when they'd made the decision to go in. They'd accepted that. "We both are fine with this. We accepted it without a fight."

A low sound came from Logan, a contented sort of growl, and the car lapsed back into silence. Spencer sat comfortably and watched the scenery go past. He was deliberately focusing on Logan and his emotions so that he wouldn't be able to think about what was ahead of him. The prospect of coming here and meeting all these people—people that he didn't know, people that were important to the men in his life—was a terrifying one. He knew himself well enough to know that if he sat and thought about it he would be begging Logan to take him back into the city. Or he'd be curling up in his seat, a nervous, babbling mess. Meeting new people was never easy for him. Meeting new people that were actually important and that he knew he was going to end up seeing again at some point…that was even harder.

Honestly, he was surprised that they were having him over to meet them at all. In all their time together, never once had he come out here. They'd never invited him and he'd never asked. The more time that went by, the more he'd wondered _why_ they'd never invited him, but he didn't question it. There were lots of things he didn't question with these two. Life was just simpler that way.

Spencer was so lost in the warmth of Logan's emotions that he hadn't even realized they'd arrived at the mansion until suddenly the car was stopping. He blinked his eyes open—when had he shut them?—and looked around to see that they were in a garage. Logan was turned in his seat, smirking slightly at him. "Have a good nap?"

"I wasn't technically sleeping." More like, zoning. Meditating? He wasn't quite sure what word would work here.

Snickering, Logan leaned in and stole a kiss, bringing Spencer's full attention to him. He stroked his hand over Spencer's cheek. "Come on, Stretch. Let's go meet the others and surprise us a Cajun."

His earlier nerves were coming back full force, gnawing at his stomach and giving him a slightly sick feeling. He unbuckled and climbed out of the car, going for his bag and once more being beaten to it by Logan. One word from Logan's sentence struck Spencer suddenly and he stopped right beside Logan, looking right at him. "Surprise? You mean you didn't tell him I'm here?"

Logan's grin grew wider and just slightly devilish. "Nope. Been ignoring his calls since about halfway to picking ya up."

"Well, this ought to be interesting."

As they made their way to the front door, Spencer let himself look around the grounds at the same time as he pulled his gloves out of his pockets and slipped them on. The house itself was impressive, as was the yard. All in all this was a beautiful place on the outside. He'd seen pictures of the place and he'd seen memories from Logan and Remy, so the neither the outside nor the inside were strange to him in a sense. That didn't make it any easier for him to walk inside, though. He tried to hang back a little when Logan ushered him inside. The man had other ideas. He put his hand in the small of Spencer's back and propelled him right inside. And wasn't it just his luck that there were people walking past? From his lovers' memories, Spencer identified them as Bobby and Kitty. Over to the right, Jean and Bishop were just coming out of an office, discussing what sounded like security.

The sound of the door shutting brought all those sets of eyes over to them. Spencer swore he felt the heat build in his cheeks almost instantly. Miserably awkward, he stuffed his hands down into his pockets. He really _hated_ meeting new people and handling all the awkward introductions! He should've known better than to hope that he could do it gradually or carefully. He should've remembered that it was Logan that he was here with. The man was definitely not known for beating around the bush. Remy often said "When de good Lord was handing out tact and subtlety, he done passed right over Logan."

When all eyes turned towards them, Logan pulled Spencer forward. "C'mon, brat. Come meet some friends." He kept his hand on Spencer's back, either to comfort him or to force him to stay there, it was a tossup as to which one. With his other hand he gestured towards the people who were now moving towards them. "This here's Bobby, Kitty, Jean, and that's Bishop. Guys, this is Spencer. He's gonna be staying with us for a while."

_/Subtle/_ Spencer sent towards Logan. He got a mental chuckle in return. Well, best to get this done with. Spencer tried not to clench his hands in his pockets and he summoned up the best smile he could manage. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard plenty of things about you."

Bobby and Kitty both were giving him funny looks, but they each said a quick "Hello" while Bishop just nodded at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Spencer." Jean said kindly. She was watching them curiously, her eyes drifting over Spencer in a clearly assessing way, taking in every inch of him as well as the fact that Logan's hand still sat familiarly in the small of his back. It only took Spencer a second to look around at them all and realize that not a single person here knew who he was. There was a brief flare of hurt that he quickly shoved away. _You've got no room to talk_, he reminded himself. _Your friends didn't know about them, either. At least not the dating part of things_. Though, that wasn't his fault. He'd assumed that they'd all known. Plus, they had at least known that Remy and Logan existed. It looked like these people had never heard his name before. Spencer tried to ignore that. It didn't matter. He was here now, wasn't he? At their request! It didn't matter if the people here didn't know who he was. They'd know now. That was what mattered. That was what was important.

Apparently in Logan's mind that was all the introductions and explanations that anyone needed. He looked around the group and abruptly asked "Anyone seen Rem around?"

"Scott needed him to do some work." Bobby supplied. He meant to be discreet but Spencer understood that 'work' was code for 'mission' here.

A wide grin curved Logan's lips. It was one of his more devious ones, showing just a hint of teeth to it. "Perfect."

There was no time for Spencer to ask what exactly was 'perfect'. The next thing he knew, his hand was being grabbed and Logan was dragging him over to the staircase, their audience completely forgotten behind them. Jean, Bobby, Kitty and Bishop all stared after the two as Logan yanked Spencer up the staircase and off towards his room. Each one of them wondered what exactly was going to happen once Remy got home and found his partner with another man.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs, Spencer wasn't getting much of an opportunity to ask Logan what that had all been about downstairs or to warn him just what the others were thinking. He wasn't really getting the opportunity to think at all. The minute they were through the bedroom door, Spencer had found himself pushed right up against the door and kissed like his life depended on it. His bag hit the ground with a thud and his hands instantly came up to fist in the bottom of Logan's shirt and hold on tight. The heat of Logan's lust slammed into him and had him gasping into their kiss. Logan took advantage of that to plunge his tongue into Spencer's mouth and plunder it.

_Sweet mother of God_. Spencer couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but feel. This was a part of Logan that Spencer loved and thrilled in. There was something so arousing about being the center of so much passion and need. Logan pulled back and looked at him with the Wolverine lurking in his eyes and Spencer knew this first time wasn't going to be sweet or gentle. This was going to be a reclaiming. It had been way too long since they'd been together and the Wolverine needed to bond with his mate once more. He needed to take him and put his mark on him. Cover him and erase any trace of another scent on his skin.

The _snikt_ of Logan's claws coming out had Spencer shivering. He knew his eyes were wide and Logan could probably hear the thudding of his heart in his chest. A grin curved Logan's mouth that was both sharp and dangerous. Leaning in, Logan nuzzled at Spencer's neck, scenting him. "You reek of other scents." Logan growled against his skin. Spencer sucked in a breath when he felt the coolness of one of those claws slipping through the gap between the two bottom buttons of his shirt. Slowly he dragged that claw up, popping each button as he went. He reached the top and paused with the tip of his claw just touching underneath Spencer's chin. "Unless you want the pants ruined too, get em off and get on over to the bed, darlin."

Spencer was moving the instant Logan stepped back. He'd never stripped his clothes off quite so fast. Logan didn't make idle threats, he knew. If Spencer didn't move fast there was a very good chance the rest of his clothes would end up even more ruined than his shirt was.

He'd just stepped out of his pants and boxers and was bending to reach for his socks when he heard a low growl. There was only a split second before he was being grabbed, twisted, and hauled chest to chest with Logan. When the hell had he stripped and how had Spencer not noticed? He moaned loudly when Logan caught him up in yet another heated kiss. Knowing the strength of the arms holding him, Spencer wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist. The feral man caught him, as he'd known he would, and Spencer swallowed down the husky growl that Logan gave. His own body was already alight with the heat that his lovers inspired in him. Remy said that Spencer was losing his inhibitions the longer that they were together. It was true. For whatever reason, these two wanted him, and Spencer had learned to stop questioning it. He'd learned to just give himself over to the sensations and let go. Amazingly, it seemed to thrill his lovers, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

They were moving, though Spencer hadn't realized it, not until they hit the bed and he was being tumbled back onto it. Logan caught his weight on his hands so Spencer felt only the pleasant weight of a solid man over him, not the bone crushing weight of the man's adamantium frame. Logan dropped from their kiss and went back to nuzzling at Spencer's neck, scenting him again. The delicious drag of his furred chest against Spencer's smoother chest created a friction that had Spencer arching up and gasping. Logan did it again, deliberately, and Spencer gasped once more, drawing a husky chuckle from Logan.

Though Logan could have a filthy mouth in bed sometimes, the Wolverine communicated with grunts and growls, and right now there was quite a bit of the Wolverine here. He grabbed Spencer's wrists and pinned them down on either side of him on the bed, giving a glare to make sure his message was understood. Spencer got it loud and clear. "Not moving." He promised. That got him a sharp toothed grin. Then Logan bent back down and Spencer found himself being scented from head to toe. The man went over every inch of Spencer's body, sniffing and licking and nibbling at them all, erasing any other scent on him, even the fresh scent of soap from his shower, and replacing it with his own, growling when he came across a bruise on Spencer's back, or the small cut on his calf, marks to his mate that shouldn't be there.

Spencer was fighting not to move underneath the assault. When Logan gripped his hips and started to flip him, he moved eagerly with him, wanting more. His body was alight with Logan's touch, his mind full and blazing with his mate's presence after so long apart, their mind-link humming. Spencer couldn't seem to get his shields around himself all the way. The best he was able to do was shield his thoughts and some of his emotions. But he knew that at least a little had to be leaking. People throughout the house were going to be feeling a subtle nudge of lust without understanding where it was coming from. If his shield slipped any more, though, he'd be projecting hard around him and there'd be no doubt where it was coming from. Every telepath would be able to follow the line.

He had to fist his hands in the bed sheets to keep them still when he felt Logan's nose traveling up his spine, little licks and nips following. "Oh, fuck." He breathed out. A pleased rumble sounded against his back. Hands curled on his legs and pushed his thighs apart and Spencer knew what was coming, knew what to expect, and yet it still shocked him every damn time it happened after so long apart. He heard a sucking sound behind him and then a wet finger was pressing against his entrance, stretching it slowly but steadily, while at the same time sharp teeth bit against his left cheek. He jolted, the slight pain making him gasp, and his hips pushed back, trying to take more of that thick finger that was still stretching him. Another nip, sharper this time, reminded him to hold still. Spencer stilled himself with great effort. "_Logan_." He wanted to spread his legs more, lift his hips, offer himself up, but Logan was holding him down now with one hand while his other kept moving, that finger pushing the rest of the way in.

The soft feel of Logan's tongue went over Spencer's spine again, licking up the sweat there, and he heard another pleased rumble. His hand started to move, that finger sliding in and out, and the only thing that kept Spencer from moving as well was the hand Logan still had holding him down. Then the finger disappeared completely and he whimpered, ready to start begging here, but it returned with another finger this time, the both of them pushing in. The burn was stronger this time, sharper, and Spencer whined low in his throat. His hips rocked and his aching cock rubbed against the bedding. Logan, who had been licking at his spine again, bit right over his shoulder blade while simultaneously shoving his fingers in to the hilt. Spencer's cry echoed loudly around them. People three doors down probably heard him. But pain turned quickly to pleasure as those fingers started thrusting, shoving in deep and hitting that place that made him see stars, while all the while they were scissoring, too, stretching him out. When they pulled out this time, Spencer knew what was coming next.

As soon as Logan let go of his hips, Spencer was moving, drawing his knees up underneath him. Logan didn't protest. Spencer could feel the feral's need growing even stronger. What little restraint that he'd shown so far had been Logan's attempt to make this easier on his mate. But he was quickly losing control over the feral part of himself and Spencer felt the need to claim his mate pulsing through the man, consuming him.

He prepared himself as best as he could. He settled on his knees and dropped his shoulders down to the bed, gathering up the comforter and bringing it close. Logan moved up to kneel behind him and Spencer stuffed the comforter into his mouth in just enough time. He felt the blunt head of Logan's cock at his entrance, lining up, and then hands were on his hips, holding him in place, and Logan gave a small push until just the head was in. Spencer had a moment to think to himself that spit really wasn't the best lube. Then Logan's hands tightened on Spencer's hips and he slammed home with a thrust so hard it forced Spencer's face down into the bed. He screamed into the comfort of his self-made gag. Pain and pleasure rocketed inside of him. Logan's pleasure hit him, too.

Now that the hardest part was over, Spencer spat out the gag and planted his hands on the bed, lifting his upper half so that he had the leverage to push back against Logan's thrusts. The man set up a punishing pace that suited them both perfectly. The pain faded quickly until, by the fourth thrust, there was nothing but pleasure. It was a hard and fast ride. The furious pace was what they both needed right then. Spencer rode the almost violent pleasure that was destroying them bit by bit. He knew he was going to lose it embarrassingly fast. But it had been so damn long and Logan felt so _good_ inside of him!

The grip on his hips shifted and those hands moved around, pressing over his chest, and Spencer found himself drawn back until he was sitting on Logan's lap, his back pressed against Logan's chest. The new angle sent him in even deeper and Spencer gasped at the solid hit to his prostate. He dropped his head back against Logan's shoulder and moaned loudly, hips lifting and rolling. Logan kept one hand over his chest, fingers pinching a nipple, and his other hand dropped down to wrap around Spencer's cock and start jacking it at the same pace that Spencer was riding. It was Heavenly. Each shove down filled him with Logan and each lift of his hips sent him into Logan's hand. "Oh, God, Logan. _Logan_. I, I…I'm not going to last. I can't…"

Logan's nose rubbed against Spencer's shoulder, right over the scar that sat in his skin, and he knew he was lost. "Let it go." Logan growled to him. Then he bit down right over his 'mating mark' and Spencer was gone. His body bucked and he cried out while the pleasure ripped through him. His shields wavered and he knew he projected the lust out around him. He felt the shock in various parts of the house and he struggled to yank his shields back into place even as he slumped, boneless, against Logan's chest. He couldn't even move to help as Logan gave his last few thrusts. The grip of his teeth tightened briefly on Spencer's skin while he emptied himself deep inside his mate's body. Then they slowly loosened until finally letting go.

Spencer was just content to stay there as Logan licked at the small bit of blood that his bite had brought. When the man finally lifted them, Spencer was like putty in his hands, easily melting down into the bed where Logan lay him. The only sound he made was a moan when their bodies separated. Then Logan was lying down behind him, spooning up to him, and Spencer gave a happy little sigh. He hugged the arm that had wrapped around him and he held it close to his chest.

A soft puff of air hit his neck, a near-silent chuckle. "Kids these days." Logan teased in a low voice. "No stamina at all."

"Hm." Spencer drew Logan's hand up and bit at his finger, pleased when the man jumped and jerked his finger back.

"Brat."

Spencer smirked a little. "Mm hm."

There was another soft puff, another chuckle, and then Logan's nose brushing against his shoulder and Spencer felt the deeply indrawn breath. He also felt Logan's pleasure afterwards. It made him chuckle. "Do I smell better?"

"Much." Logan agreed. "Just need a bit more of Rem. Then it'll be perfect."

Perfect…perfect. That reminded Spencer of what Logan had said downstairs. He forced his pleasure-fogged brain to think back and try to remember what he'd wanted to ask him about that. It took a few minutes for him to finally put together the words he needed. Logan had done a number on his ability to string together his thoughts. Bless him for it. "Downstairs, you said it was perfect that Remy wasn't home yet. Why?"

"I figured we could really surprise the kid." Logan said. He snuggled in a little closer, though he would never admit that he was _snuggling. _Wolverine, snuggle? Never! It was something Remy and Spencer loved to chuckle about. Logan _snuggled_ into Spencer's back a little more and held him even closer. "Can you keep a mental eye out to see when he gets close to us?"

That was easy enough. "Yes."

"Good. Let me know when he comes on the property. I got a plan."

* * *

It was another hour before Spencer picked up on the presence of Remy coming towards the house. When he felt the awareness of the man, it was right at the edge of his reach, just a faint stirring along their link. Even asleep, he recognized it. But because he was asleep, it took him a long moment to realize that there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong. That wrongness slowly permeated Spencer's mind and his dreams until it all suddenly seemed to click in his mind. Like a flick of a switch he was awake, shooting straight up in bed. Logan moved just as quickly beside him, hands held up and claws sliding out as he searched for whatever threat had woken his mate.

Spencer was grabbing at the blankets, scrambling to yank them off and get out of bed. The wrongness was pulsing in his mind. He had to get out of here, had to get to Remy, now!

Unable to find a threat, Logan turned to his panicking mate. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Remy." Spencer spat out. "We've got to get to him, now."

Logan didn't question if he was sure or hesitate at all. With one great swipe he yanked the blankets off them both. The two moved quickly out of bed and Spencer grabbed the first thing his hands caught on, which happened to be a pair of pajama pants that were sitting on a chair near the bed. Remy's, he thought to himself. He didn't care. He wasn't going to waste time trying to find his own pants wherever they'd been thrown. The need to get to Remy was pulsing inside of him and most of his attention was focused there. The closer Remy got, the worse things felt. He was a rolling mess of chaotic emotions so strong that Spencer couldn't even find him at the center of it and he was scared to try at this distance. He was scared to reach out at all for fear of making it worse.

"Here." Logan called out as he grabbed two shirts from the dresser. He tossed one to Spencer, who quickly yanked it on, and he pulled the other one on himself. That was all the concession they gave to clothes. Spencer didn't bother with shoes or even with his belt or gun. He just gripped a hand in the waist line of these pants to hold them up and he took off out the door with Logan hot on his heels.

They passed by a few people as they ran. Spencer didn't pay them any attention, not even acknowledging them as they fell into step with them. None of it was important. He felt Remy come closer and he reached out, tapping into the minds around his partner, using them to guide him where he needed to go. _The Med Lab_. That was where they were taking him. Spencer pulled up the mental map he had of this place, courtesy of Remy and Logan's memories, and he let that guide him to the elevator that would take them to the sublevels.

When they reached it, Logan moved right up to it and hit the buttons needed to get them inside. Spencer pressed the button to get them down once they were inside. Then he braced himself, staring at the elevator doors as they closed. Someone was asking questions, demanding to know what was going on here, and Spencer ignored them. His whole body was almost quivering with the need to get to Remy. He felt Logan step up behind him, one hand going to his shoulder, and Spencer felt the man's question. He didn't have words to describe what was going on right then. Instead, he opened up his link with Logan, letting the man feel what he was feeling.

The elevator doors finally opened and Spencer was moving again with Logan right at his side this time. They were almost to the Med Lab when Spencer felt something reach to Remy's mind. A sharp "No!" tore past his lips only seconds before the agony slammed into him and Remy's mind gave a purely mental shriek. The pain of it almost took Spencer to his knees. Only Logan's quick hands saved him from that. The feral caught him and braced him up while Spencer's hands shot to his head and his body tried to curl in against the pain. All of a sudden Remy's shields snapped up tight around that chaotic mix and the place where Remy should be was suddenly blank. Spencer knew that feeling, though it had been so long since he'd felt it from the outside. Remy had his shields up at maximum, so strong that even Spencer's link was blocked off.

"No, no, no." Spencer moaned out. He yanked against Logan's hold and shot forward again, stumbling straight into the doors to the Med Lab and bursting through with Logan still right with him, one hand on him and the other hand brandishing his claws. Spencer's eyes went straight to his partner and he saw him lying there so perfectly still on that hospital bed. There were people around him and someone, a woman, was right up at his bedside with one hand on his head. Memories from his mates told Spencer that this had to be Jean Grey. Spencer could feel her mentally reaching down to Remy, the same touch that had reached out before, and he knew he had to stop her. With barely a thought, he reacted. He flung his own strength out to shield Remy from her touch at the same time that he called out "Get away from him!"

He felt as her strong mind probe came drilling forward into contact with his shield that he had wrapped around Remy, and he felt as her mind-touch flared and shattered as she ignored his warning and tried to force her way through what she thought was Remy's defenses. She didn't realize that it was Spencer's shield that she was hitting, a mixture of both his powers melded together. She backed away, white faced as she clutched her head in pain. Never before had she encountered a shield like this one, an ever-moving, ever-changing telepathic shield interwoven with pain and fear. Spencer had meant to simply shield, not even thinking about the defenses that were automatically put into those shields. His intent had been to stop her, not to hurt her, but he didn't have space in himself to feel bad about it right now, not while Remy was still lying there hurting.

Spencer ran right up to Remy's bedside, slipping around the few people there, and he went right up to where Jean was. He wasn't thinking with his usual shyness or manners right at the moment. All he could focus on was stopping her before she hurt Remy again or caused any more damage. The whole room watched in shock as this man they didn't know climbed up into the bed right beside Remy and then as Logan planted himself firmly at the bedside with a low snarl that instantly sent everyone scurrying back. All of those there were well experienced with a feral Logan and they could see just how close to that edge he was.

This close to Remy, wrapped up in him, only made the wrong feeling all the worse. Spencer gathered Remy close to him and checked him over. When he found no physical injuries, he lifted his head and looked up at the room. Everyone had backed away from the bed and were being kept back by Logan, who still had his claws out and was definitely standing guard over them. Spencer looked over to the one he knew had to be Scott, one of the people he had felt come in with Remy. "What happened to him?" He demanded.

Scott looked towards Spencer—at least, Spencer thought he did, though it was hard to tell with that battle visor on. After only a second's hesitation, he said "We don't know. One minute he was upright and the next he went down like a ton of bricks. We got him out of there as quickly as possible."

"No one attacked him?"

Instead of answering, Scott asked a question of his own. "And just who are you, exactly?"

Help came from a surprising corner. Rogue moved forward just enough to peek towards the bed, to Spencer, and then she said "I recognize you. Rem's got a picture of you." She turned quickly towards Scott. "He's Remy's best friend, Scott, an Remy trusts him with his life, he told me." Then she looked over to Spencer and answered his question for him. "No one attacked him that we saw. We were at a protest to help keep the peace and he was patrolling. He'd had a headache most of the time but at the end, he just sorta groaned and grabbed his head and then he dropped."

That answered Spencer's question perfectly and told him what he suspected was correct. Remy had overloaded on the emotions around him. Protests were always rife with strong, overwhelming emotions, and Remy had drawn too many in. It explained the chaos his mind had been in before his shields had closed off. Now that Spencer knew what was going on, he stopped paying attention to the others in the room once more. There was no need to. Logan was still by the bed, his emotions just a little steadier—not as feral as they'd been leaning towards before—and Spencer knew the man wouldn't let anyone hurt them. He was in a guard position and he would guard them with everything he had, which was a whole hell of a lot.

Spencer extended a small tendril of thought to Logan, keeping it shielded from anyone 'listening in'. _/I think he got overloaded on emotion. I need to go in there and help him get them out or this could take quite a while and cause him quite a lot of pain/_

_/Do what you gotta. I'll be right here/_ Logan reassured him.

_/Don't let anyone touch us/_ Spencer warned. Then, trusting his physical care over to Logan's capable hands, he turned his attention to Remy once more. Spencer had no shame about cuddling right up against his partner's side. He lifted Remy's arm and ducked underneath it, letting it drop behind him so that it rested along the length of his back. That allowed him to be right up against Remy's side. His head was pillowed on Remy's shoulder and he put his hand over his friend's heart as just one more anchor between them. After another bracing sigh, Spencer closed his eyes and got to work. First things first, he changed the shield he had over Remy, shifting it until it was one large shield that sheltered he and Remy both, keeping them safe from any outside telepathic touch. Then he reached down to Remy's hard shield.

His first gentle brush against Remy's shields had them instinctively tightening. He could see the strength being fed into them. But instead of pushing or trying to worm around them somehow, Spencer gathered up the love that he and Logan felt and he fed it into the link, letting the warmth of it spread. He felt a small pulse in the shields and then, just a slight opening. Enough for him to travel down that link and step inside.

* * *

Spencer wasn't startled when he opened his eyes and found himself standing inside of a very handsome foyer. The artwork on the walls and on the tables around him was familiar, as was the French architecture in which the house he stood in was obviously built. He had been here before and he didn't startle in the least bit at arriving here. He'd always found Remy's mindscape beautiful. There were so many different ways for a person to shape their mindscape and each was suited to their owner. Spencer's was a giant library with multiple floors and rooms. It was the easiest way for him to catalogue and view everything that his eidetic memory preserved for him. He'd seen some minds that were the person's hometown, with things sectioned off to the different parts of town. One person he'd seen had sculpted their mindscape like a science lab, with different things logged away on the computer or in various rooms. Always it was something comfortable, something meaningful to the person.

For Remy, part of it was this beautiful house. Jean-Luc's home, actually. It was a place that meant comfort and safety to him.

Spencer carefully moved further into the house, looking around him as he went. Somewhere nearby would be Remy; he just had to find him. "Remy!" He called out into the quiet of the house. "Remy, where are you?"

To his surprise, Remy actually answered him, calling out from not far away. "Back dis way, cher! De backyard."

When Spencer stepped out the door and onto the back porch, he found Remy standing at the base of the stairs, right at the edge of the grass, smoking a cigarette. A wave of relief crashed over him. If Remy was here, talking to him, then the damage couldn't be _too_ bad. He was still in here. Quickly he moved out the door. The sound of Spencer's footsteps had Remy turning to look at him. His expression warmed the same way it always did when he looked at those he loved. "_Bonjour, mon amour_. Y'r looking mighty fine dere."

Spencer chuckled and shook his head. He walked toward the man, smiling. "Leave it to you to be flirting right now. You've got people out there worried about you and what do you do when I finally make my way in here? Flirt."

"Y'r surprised?" With a grin and a wink, Remy held a hand out to him. Spencer took it when he got close, letting Remy draw him in against his side. He planted a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek. "Didn't mean to worry no one. Just got a lil overloaded, me. Can't seem to get past all of de extra stuff to find m' way back out, yeah." With his free hand he gestured up toward the sky.

Tipping his chin up, Spencer looked up. He saw immediately what Remy was taking about. Despite the light around them that made it seem like midday, the sky above was full of thick, dark clouds, like a heavy blanket laying over them. There were cracks here and there, but it covered most of the sky. Spencer knew what it was he was seeing; his suspicions had been right. "You drew in too many emotions."

"Sort of. It was more like dey was pushing too many emotions at Remy. Dey was too angry, too fanatical, and dere was too many of dem. Couldn't block it all out, y' know? Den it was just all too much." Remy sighed and looked up at the sky as well. "I was trying to work through it, let some out, but dere's a lot and it's slow. Den, something hit m' shields and de defenses went up and what I was working out came slamming back in. Stunned me fo' a bit so dat I couldn't get m' bearings."

Snuggling in against Remy's side, he laid his head on the man's shoulder. "That would be Jean. She tried to reach you and got knocked back by your first layer."

"Huh. Silly _femme_."

"Mm." Spencer answered. He let his eyes drift back up to the dark clouds once more. "Are you ready to banish these, then? I can help you get them out and then we can wake you up. Logan's out there growling and worrying over us, you know. He doesn't like his boys being in trouble. Especially against something that his claws don't work on."

Remy's laugh was warm and husky. "Aint dat de truth. _D'accord,_ _mon cœur. _Let's get dis done."

* * *

Time passes differently when you're in someone's mind. What can feel like minutes can, in reality, be hours, or vice versa. So when Spencer opened his eyes once more, he had no way of knowing just how much time had really passed. He felt like he'd been in there for hours and hours with Remy, sorting through all the extra emotions and shifting them very carefully out of his shields, separating them from him. Yet a quick look at the clock showed that only thirty minutes had passed. Well, they'd made good time.

He felt Remy shift underneath him and then the Cajun gave a low groan, one hand coming up to his head. "_Merde_, fo'got how much dis shit hurts. M' head's killin me!"

"It should fade quickly." Spencer reminded him tiredly. "You need to sleep, Remy. Your body needs to recover from what you put it through." He started to try and sit up and Logan's hands were right there, helping him get upright and steady. Then he was leaning behind Spencer to grab Remy's chin and hold him in place while he gave him a kiss. "Don't scare us like that again, ya shit." He grumbled.

Logan pulled back and Remy sat up as well, side by side with Spencer. He scowled past him to Logan. "Aint like I did it on purpose!"

"Boys." Spencer said dryly. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing at his own head, trying to ease the ache that he knew would soon fade. It was a byproduct of processing out so many emotions. Without thinking about it, still half set in what he'd been doing, his spoke into their minds instead of out loud. _/Behave, both of you. Remy, you know Logan was just worried. Logan, he _didn't_ do it on purpose. He overloaded on emotions. Now quit your bickering, at least until the headache fades, please/_

Remy snuggled up against his side in apology and Spencer lifted his arm, wrapping it around Remy's shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the crown of Remy's head and took a moment to just feel gratitude that the problem had been simple to fix this time. That he'd even been here at all to help fix it. If he hadn't, there was no telling how long Remy would've been under, trying to repair it on his own while defending himself from the probes of the other telepaths. Speaking of them…Spencer opened his eyes and looked around the Med Lab. He was surprised to find that there was no one else here. His curiosity must've shown on his face or bled down the link to Logan because the man smiled at him and explained, "Chuck kicked em out. He said you had things under control and that we wouldn't be able to do a thing. So he and Blue cleared the room out."

Well that was…nice. It saved them from having to deal with anyone now that they were awake. They'd at least have time to let the headaches fade before they had to answer questions. Or, well, questions from others. Remy suddenly popped up from Spencer's side and he stared at him like he was seeing him for the first time. Spencer saw that look and he and Logan both let out a laugh. "Surprise." Spencer said cheekily.

"Bit slow there, Gumbo." Logan teased him.

Remy didn't even seem to mind the teasing. He reached out and cupped Spencer's face, drawing him in for a kiss that warm and full of love. "Y'r here." He murmured against Spencer's lips, his delight a tangible thing. "Y'r really here. I didn't even t'ink about it. I'm just so used to y' being dere when m' head goes wrong."

"Where else would I be?" Spencer said lovingly. He patted Remy's chest lightly and pulled back just enough to smile at him. "We can explain all this later. Right now, you need to sleep so your defenses can reset themselves." Something caught his attention and he glanced up and saw Hank hovering over on the far side of the room. Turning his eyes, Spencer exchanged a brief look with Logan, a silent moment of communication. Logan nodded his understanding. He went around to the other side of the bed and he and Spencer pushed Remy to lie back down. Of course, the Cajun protested. "I can sleep up in our room."

"You can rest here." Logan said firmly, pushing down on Remy's shoulder until the man was flat. "Just lay back and sleep. I'll watch over the two of you. Soon as Blue and Spencer clear you, I'll carry you upstairs myself."

Remy scowled at him. The look quickly gave way to a yawn as Spencer started to pump lethargy towards him. "I'll…" He paused and yawned again. "…hold y' to dat, ol' man." Even as he snuggled down into the blankets, he summoned up another scowl, this one directed towards Spencer. "Cheater."

Without shame, Spencer sent more lethargy, letting it fill Remy and pull him down towards sleep. "Rest, love." He gently stroked some of Remy's hair back from his face. Bending down, he kissed his forehead just as those gorgeous eyes drifted shut.

They gave it only a moment longer to make sure that Remy was well and truly out. Then Logan turned towards Hank and gestured him forward with one hand. "C'mon over, Hank. The kid's out for now."

"I'm keeping him under." Spencer promised. He gave Hank a shy smile as the man got close to the bed. "I'm almost positive that he's fine, but I've no idea what else happened while he was out, so I'd like to make sure that he's physically all right before we take him up and lay him down. We just processed out quite a lot of emotions and that's a rather tedious and exhausting thing to do. Sleep will help him recover from it." It would also help Spencer recover a little. Helping someone else process foreign emotions wasn't as easy as one might think. He had basically acted as a buffer between Remy and those emotions, grounding his partner and keeping him stable so that they could work their way through everything and slowly let it all out, while all the while making sure that he kept a shield around he and Remy both that would keep them safe from the other telepaths in the house. Even now, Spencer felt a small presence outside his shield, not touching it, just simply making its presence known in a silent request for speech. Whoever it was had learned from the way his shields had acted towards Jean. They weren't trying to touch his.

Spencer's attention had turned towards that touch and he'd been distracted by it so that he'd missed Hank coming up to the bed. He was jolted back now as he heard the doctor speak. It drew him back out of his head for a moment. "Physically, Remy is uninjured." Hank was telling them. Still, he had his hand on Remy's wrist and was taking his pulse. Bright eyes flashed up to Spencer's face. "You say you were processing out emotions?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

He felt Hank's confusion and it sparked his own. He looked over to Logan, who had moved to stand by Remy's head while Hank was doing his examination. Logan caught the look and sighed. "No one around here knows, darlin." His expression was both loving and exasperated when he looked down at Remy's sleeping face. "You know how he thinks about it."

Damn that idiot. Spencer lifted his hand and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. When was Remy going to learn? "He and I are going to have a long, serious discussion about this tomorrow." He was going to get his point across even if he had to beat it into him. With one more sigh, Spencer dropped his hand and focused on Hank, who was now watching him curiously. "Though he doesn't admit to it, Remy's an empath. A unique one, true, but an empath nonetheless. He considers it nothing more than his 'charm'."

"I've heard him speak of his charm but I never knew it was an actual power." Hank was clearly surprised by the idea.

"It is. It's empathy, no matter what he says." Spencer was distracted once more by the presence outside of his shields. It was brushing up against them without actually touching, a sort of testing feel, and he was trying to keep his natural defenses from reacting to it. With that casual touch he knew now who it was and he understood the reasoning behind the touch. It wasn't dangerous or threatening, or even all that intrusive. It was curious and cautious, two things that Spencer could understand and respect. He would've thought less of Charles Xavier if the man hadn't been curious about the presence of another telepath in his house, one that he didn't know but who was obviously connected to two of his residents and who was currently using his powers on one resident. Spencer carefully adjusted his shields so that Remy was completely sheltered and then he reached out and opened up a line between him and Charles, accepting the gentle touch the man was extending, the feeling almost like two hands joining together in a friendly clasp. _/Hello, Professor Xavier/_

_/Hello, young man. How is Remy doing?/_

The fact that Charles asked that first and foremost nudged him up a notch or two in Spencer's esteem. Being kind to Remy or Logan was a good way to get into Spencer's good graces. Outwardly, Spencer watched Hank conduct his examination and listened to the running commentary the man was giving to Logan, suggesting that he was rather used to how Logan could be when someone close to him was hurt. Inwardly, he smiled at the Professor's question and formed his reply. _/It's Dr. Reid, actually, sir. And Dr. McCoy is conducting a physical now, but Remy is fine. He just needs a good night's sleep/_

_/I'm glad to hear he's well. It's amazing, really, that you got in past his shields while he was locked down so tightly. Are you okay? You weren't injured?/_

As far as probing went, that wasn't exactly subtle. Spencer shook his head lightly without even realizing it. _/You are short on subtlety, sir. I'll not be divulging any secrets as to how to work past Remy's natural shields. Even if I told you how I did it, you wouldn't be able to replicate it. I'm in the unique position of not only being linked to Remy, but in being the person who taught him how to make a few of the layers in his shields/_

"Darlin?"

The soft touch of Logan's hand on his cheek drew Spencer from his thoughts. He blinked his eyes to clear them and looked up with surprise to see that Logan was now on this side of the bed with him. When had he moved over here? Hank was still on the other side of the bed, this time near Remy's head, but he was paused in whatever he was doing and his eyes were on Spencer as well. The way they were looking at him and the concern he could feel told him that they'd probably been trying to get his attention for a little bit. Sheepishly, he looked back at Logan, a slight flush staining his cheeks. "Sorry. The Professor was asking me about Remy and I sort of tunneled in on the conversation." A conversation that was now effectively done. When Spencer had pulled back to answer Logan's voice, he'd instinctively tightened his shields once more which had cut off the line he'd had with Charles.

"You need sleep." Logan told him firmly. It wasn't quite an observation; more, an order. One that Logan would have no hesitation in enforcing.

Spencer's gaze dropped down to Remy for a moment. "Is he cleared to go to bed?"

"Indeed." Hank straightened up from what he'd been doing and he smiled at them. "Our Cajun friend seems perfectly healthy, as always. You may take him to rest with my blessing."

Perfect. Spencer turned and dropped his legs down off the side of the bed. Bed was just what they needed, all of them. The three of them needed to just go curl up in that big bed together and shut out the world for a little while longer. Tomorrow was soon enough to deal with everything and everyone else. But Spencer hadn't even managed to push off the bed when Hank's voice came from behind him, full of worry. "Dr. Reid, you're bleeding."

What? He was bleeding? Spencer tried to twist his head to look to where Hank was looking at even though he knew it wouldn't work. He lifted one hand and reached up to touch his shoulder where it started to curve to his neck and his fingers came away slightly bloody. Oh. His cheeks heated almost instantly at the same time that a grin stretched across Logan's face. That seemed to answer it all for Hank right there. He was smiling now, too, and he held his hands up as he took a step back. "Never mind."

Cheeks heating even more, Spencer quickly rose from the bed, his embarrassment making him even more eager to get out of here. "Have you got Remy, Logan?"

"Yeah, I got him, brat." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Then why don't we get him upstairs to bed? Thank you, Dr. McCoy, for your assistance." And without wasting another moment, Spencer hurried from the room, his embarrassment making those behind him laugh. Logan shook his head before carefully gathering Remy up into his arms and setting off after his other mate.


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of Logan leaving the bed was what woke Spencer from his sleep the next morning. The loss of heat against his backside had him shifting and looking over his shoulder, blearily blinking his eyes. A hand smoothed his hair back from his face and a warm kiss pressed against his lips. He tipped up into the kiss instinctively. Logan chuckled when he pulled back. "Go back to sleep, darlin."

Spencer snuggled into the blankets, trying to find a way to replace the heat he'd just lost from Logan leaving the bed. "'S cold."

"Wrap around Gumbo. He'll keep ya warm."

The idea definitely held merit. Sleepily he rolled a little more toward Remy. The Cajun was sprawled on his stomach, arms up under the pillow and his face buried down in it. Yawning, Spencer snuggled right up to him, almost draping over his back. Remy didn't even move. But, as comfortable as it was, Spencer's brain had already started to wake a little and he found he couldn't drift back to sleep. Still, he was warm and comfortable. For a little bit he was content to just lie there with Remy mostly under him. He could feel the warm fuzziness of Remy's sleeping mind as well as the steady presence of Logan somewhere a little further away now. Downstairs, most likely.

Eventually needs made themselves known and Spencer knew he couldn't get away with lying in bed anymore. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, making sure to tuck the blankets around Remy so that he'd stay warm. The both of them got so cold so easily. Then Spencer made his way to the bathroom and took care of his needs. When he came back out, he went over to his bag and dug around for the clothes and things he'd need.

Ten minutes later he was making his way downstairs, trying to use the images he had from Logan and Remy to guide him. All he needed was to get to the backyard. From there, he could figure things out on his own. He just needed to get back there first. It wasn't that difficult. He was just bringing his headphones up to his ears when he finally opened the door that led to the backyard. A smile curved his lips when he saw Logan sitting off to the side on the porch, indulging in a morning cigar and talking with Scott. The young genius flashed a smile over at him. Logan's grin grew a little as he looked over Spencer's outfit. Running shoes, track pants, and a turtleneck overtop his tank top. His water bottle was full and attached to his waist and on his left arm he had the armband that Derek had given to him for Christmas that held the iPod that Penelope had given him, allowing him to listen to his music as he ran. Those two were the only ones on the team that knew that Spencer had a quiet passion for running. He wasn't big on physical fitness otherwise; he wasn't a weightlifter and he didn't go to the gym. But he'd been running daily ever since he was a teen.

He didn't bother looking at his playlist before pressing play on his little iPod. The only time he used this was when he was running, so the playlist was set up specifically for that. As the first sounds of Beethoven started in his ears, Spencer pushed off the porch, starting off in a slow jog. He mapped out his route in his mind, looking ahead of him to plan where to go. This would be a good opportunity to take a tour of the grounds and get his own feel for what things looked like here.

Logan leaned against the wall of the house as he watched the young man take off at a steady jog. He admired the grace in the form that wasn't always evident. It amused him that Spencer could look so long and lean and graceful while running yet there were times he could be walking and somehow manage to run into everything in his path. It was the exact opposite of Remy, who tended to look graceful no matter what he was doing. Logan puffed on his cigar and smirked a little. He'd nabbed himself two beauties, that was for damn sure.

Beside him, Scott had turned at the sound of Spencer's footsteps. He watched for a moment as Spencer started jogging and then slanted an amused look at Logan. "Another early bird, I see."

"Not always. He can sleep in sometimes." Usually if both Logan and Remy stayed in bed with him. Cuddled together that way, Spencer could stay knocked out for hours. Even if he did wake up, he'd still lay there, curled up with them. "Me getting outta bed woke him up. Once you wake him up, he's up. Too many years of having to wake up instantly alert for work. Plus, he likes running in the early morning before people are out to see him."

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "He can't be shy. He sure didn't seem to be last night." He said. He and Logan had already talked a little about last night. When Logan had come out to smoke, he'd found Scott out here and it had only taken a moment for conversation to turn to Spencer and Remy. Logan had just finished explaining things when Spencer had come outside.

Despite their rocky start, Logan and Scott had built a decent friendship together. When Logan had finally given in to the knowledge that the lust he felt for Jean was nothing in comparison to what Remy sparked in him, things had gotten much easier. Once Logan and Remy were together, it was easier to relax around Scott and Scott found it easier to relax with Logan. They'd built a shaky start to a friendship that had grown when the two found out they surprisingly had more in common than they thought. Now the two had a good friendship together that still involved a ton of bickering and taunting, but it wasn't with the serious edge that had been there before. They fought for the fun of fighting with one another, not to seriously hurt.

A snort slipped out as Logan tapped some of his ash off his cigar. "That's only cause Rem was in trouble. Trust me, the kid's a skittish one. Wait till ya see him and Rem get going, though. The two seem to like fightin'. It's a trip. Aint never seen no one put the Cajun so in his place quite like Spencer can."

"Not even you?"

The teasing remark had Logan rolling his eyes. Still, he grinned around his cigar. He didn't answer, but his silence was answer enough. Scott let out a laugh before heading toward the house. Logan put his cigar out and followed after him. They had an early morning meeting with Chuck to get to.

* * *

The house was still quiet when Spencer made his way back in. He picked up light sounds here and there but not much life was stirring yet. No one disturbed him as he made his way back upstairs to Logan and Remy's room. When he got back inside, he found Remy in almost the same position he'd left him in, still taking up most of the bed. Spencer took a moment after shutting the door to just look at his partner and smile. A light check of the man showed him once more back to normal after last night's events. He was steady again and his shields were back to normal. Good. Nothing Spencer saw showed that there'd be any lasting damage.

Content with that, he made his way to the en suite bathroom, stopping only long enough to grab his toiletries bag from his go-bag. He remembered Remy telling him that Charles hadn't really had a choice about giving them this nicer room; Logan had just sort of claimed it when he first came, and he'd moved Remy in here when they'd gotten serious. Not many people argued with Logan when he was firm on something he wanted.

Spencer set his toiletries bag on the bathroom counter and then pulled off his iPad and the armband that held it, setting it next to his bag. He went over and got the shower going and adjusted to just the right temperature and then he straightened up to pull his turtleneck off first, tossing it into the basket in there, and he was halfway through pulling off his tank top when he felt a familiar presence coming up behind him. That bit of warning was the only thing that kept him from jumping when Remy's hands settled on his hips and slid upwards with each bit of skin revealed. Spencer pulled the tank top off and tossed it into the basket as well. He chuckled as Remy's arms slid around his waist and nuzzled at his neck. "Good morning, Remy. Did I wake you?"

"Mm." A light flick of the tongue was followed by soft nibbles against the side of Spencer's neck. "Y' been out working out."

Spencer laid his hands over Remy's where they rested on his stomach and he tipped his head to open up his neck a little more. A shiver ran down him as Remy's mouth moved over to Logan's mating bite. "I went running." His voice was slightly breathy. Remy's devilish tongue was tracing over the bite and the bruising around it. He felt Remy's hands start to move, the arms around his waist sliding away until Remy once more had his hands flat on Spencer's stomach, rubbing against the sweat slicked skin there. One slid up, over his chest, while the other slid down right into the front of his pants. Spencer tipped his head back even more and gave a breathy gasp when Remy's hand closed over him. He reached back, catching hold of Remy's hip behind him just to have something to hold on to. When he encountered bare skin he realized that Remy was wearing absolutely nothing. That point was proved as the man's body pressed up against Spencer's back. "Oh, God."

"Not God. Jus' Remy." Came the teasing little purr against his shoulder. Remy nipped at Logan's mark, swiping his tongue over it one last time before sliding back towards Spencer's neck, tasting the skin along the way, over the back of his neck and over to his other shoulder. All the while his hand was lazily pumping, making Spencer's hips dance. "Love how y' taste like dis. No soap, no scent, jus' skin an sweat."

He'd known that, he just hadn't had to think about that for a while. Remy always loved being with either one of them fresh from a workout. He had an almost feral appreciation of the scent and taste of it all. Remy said there wasn't anything feral about it. If asked, he'd just shrug and grin and say everyone had their kinks, and this was one of his.

His hips pressed against Spencer's backside while his hand gave a small squeeze to the aching cock in front and Spencer swore he saw stars. He tightened his hand on Remy's hip in response and he couldn't keep the guttural moan inside. It only seemed to please Remy. The Cajun pushed them forward and Spencer noted through hazy eyes that Remy had them by the bathroom counter. Then Remy's free hand was sliding from his chest to his back and up to his neck, pushing against it, and Spencer didn't even think. He let Remy bend him down and he braced his forearms on the bathroom counter. It earned him a pleased hum against his skin. Then Remy's mouth and tongue were back to work, moving down his spine, while all the while his hand kept up its steady, teasing tugs, just hard enough to keep Spencer going while still being just shy of enough to really speed things along. It left him in this teasing sort of limbo where all he could do was hang his head and gasp and moan.

He was too far gone to even care when Remy carefully slid his pants and underwear off his hips. They slipped down to the floor and Spencer helped to kick them away. Remy murmured approvingly against his spine. His mouth started to travel back up, tongue tracing along the knobs of Spencer's spine, and the hand around Spencer's cock suddenly released, leaving the genius moaning out his disappointment. Remy nipped at his shoulder, the one not marked by Logan, and hushed him. "Shh, _bébé_. I got y'. I got y'." A second later there were fingers touching Spencer's backside, a warning to what was to come, and Spencer eagerly spread his legs just a little more. Still, he gasped when he felt cool, slick fingers tracing around his entrance, such a sharp contrast to his heated skin

After the intense session with Logan yesterday, there was still a residual tenderness there that had Spencer biting his lip when that first finger slipped in. Remy must've felt something because he paused, forehead pressed against the back of Spencer's shoulder. "Cher?"

"Don't you dare stop." Spencer said through gritted teeth. There was no way he could stop now. Not after getting him turned on so damn fast here. Not when he was moments away from getting what he needed. Spencer would take the ache that came later. It had been so long since he'd really been with his men, too fucking long, and he needed this. He needed the ache that came from it. He needed to be taken by them, by both of them, so he could feel like he was theirs again. He needed that connection.

Though Spencer didn't say all that, there was something in the desperate way he moved, in the sound of those words, that clued Remy in to just how important this was. He nuzzled up to Spencer's neck once more. "Okay, cher, okay. Hush." And that finger started to move again. It hurt a little and it burned but Spencer happily rode it out. He rode out the pain as Remy lovingly prepared him, and when Remy's hands settled on his hips and he was finally pushing in, Spencer dropped his head down even more, almost completely bent over now. He rested his heated forehead against the cool counter and hid his pained expression while Remy slid fully into him.

The two men froze once Remy was completely in. Spencer could feel the Cajun trembling against him with the effort of holding still. Yet he stayed there, his hand stroking gently over Spencer's hips, up his back, soothing him while Spencer's body adjusted to the feeling of fullness. The burn gradually started to fade and Spencer blew out a shaky breath. Lifting his head just a little, he gave a small backwards push, a silent signal to let Remy know he could move. And, oh Lord, did he _move_. What little burn left was forgotten as Remy started those long, steady thrusts that never failed to melt Spencer.

The air in the bathroom felt heavy and thick. The steam from the running shower was building, slicking their skin even more. Spencer felt like his skin was hot and tight, stretched over him and so damn sensitive, and Remy's hands were like fire as they ran over him, yet it was a fire he couldn't get enough of. He wanted to burn.

Spencer heard Remy's breathing start to hitch behind him and he knew he wasn't the only one that was close. Remy's hand slid up his spine once more until it reached his shoulder, gripping down there to hold on tight as his thrusts increased, and Spencer's gasp turned to a long moan. He shifted his weight until he was balanced on one arm and his other hand was free to slide down to take his aching cock in hand, matching his movements to the increasingly hard thrusts pounding into him. When his release came, it hit him hard, ripping through him and taking everything he had. He couldn't keep the feelings completely inside and he felt Remy get swept up in it with him, his own orgasm triggered by Spencer's.

The only thing that kept Spencer from hitting the floor completely was the arm that Remy slid around his waist and the counter that he slumped down onto. Remy's arm was quivering against him, obviously not quite steady. It matched the quivering from the rest of their bodies. They stayed like that, bent over with Remy pressed against the back of him, until they finally felt somewhat steady. Then Remy braced his still shaking hand on the counter and he leveraged himself up. With one bracing breath, he carefully slid out of Spencer, making himself gasp and Spencer hiss.

Spencer straightened up once Remy had moved completely. He winced as he felt the ache in his backside. Baleful eyes sought out Remy. "You know, I love you, but it's going to be entirely your fault that I now have to limp my way into breakfast."

"Y' and dat pillow talk, Spencer. Y'll turn a boy's head." Remy teased him dryly. "Anyways, y'r de one dat told me not to stop."

A hint of a smile touched Spencer's lips. "True."

Pushing sweat soaked hair back from his face, Remy grinned at him and Spencer thought it crazy just how attractive the man looked right now of all times. "I'll make it up to y' later." Remy promised.

"Is that so?"

"Mm hm." He stepped towards the shower, throwing a grin and a wink over his shoulder. "Maybe it'll be my turn to limp, _oui_?"

Spencer couldn't stop his grin as he followed his partner into the shower.

* * *

Morning sex appeared to be the one thing that could perk up their Cajun in the morning time. Spencer vowed to remember that in the future. For now, he could only watch in amusement as Remy practically skipped beside him while they made their way to the dining room. Their fingers were laced loosely together between them and Remy was swinging their hands a little as he pulled Spencer along. "There had better be coffee in there." Spencer warned him half teasingly, half serious. "I haven't had a single cup yet."

As he led them into the dining room, Remy turned and winked at him. "Y' had Remy. Aint dat better?"

"Do you want me to answer that, LeBeau?"

Laughter drifted up from the table and Spencer realized that there were others already in here. He looked up and saw Logan in a chair with a newspaper in his hand and coffee in front of him. Scott, Jean and a woman Spencer knew had to be Ororo were all sitting down near him as well. All at once the nerves that he'd been fighting against came roaring back. He'd distracted himself last night with the trouble with Remy and then this morning with the peace of Remy being okay and then their passion. But now that he was faced with these people, he couldn't distract himself anymore. He was going to have to meet his lovers' friends, people who hadn't known of his existence, and he was going to have to face them after that scene he'd put on last night. Spencer gave them a shy smile before Remy drew his attention back by yanking on his hand and pouting at him. "Y'r so mean, Penny. Why y' pickin' on po' Remy like dat?"

It was easier to focus on Remy and Logan, the feel of them in his mind, than to focus on the people at the table. Rolling his eyes, Spencer reached up and brushed his hand over Remy's cheek before startling him and flicking a finger at the tip of his nose. "Because you're easy."

"Fo' y' and Wolvie? _Oui._" The impish remark was given with a wink and a smile that wiped away his pout. He pulled Spencer forward while everyone was laughing and led him to the seat right by Logan. "Here, y' sit, cher. I'll get y'r precious coffee fo' y'. Y' need more, Logan?"

"Sure." When Remy bent to get his cup, Logan caught his chin and stole a kiss. He let go, pleased at the warmth in Remy's cheeks and the slightly dazed look in his eyes. "Good to see you're feeling better, Gumbo." He said. He smirked as Remy took his cup away. Spencer had curled up in the chair beside him and Logan turned to him now, reaching over to cup his face and pull him in for his good morning kiss. As always, Spencer melted into him, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience. Shy he might be, but he always lost all ability to really think when they touched him or kissed him. When Logan let go, Spencer settled back into his seat with a small humming sound, a tiny smile teasing at his lips. As Logan picked his paper back up, Spencer looked at the three across from them and his brain finally started to catch up with the rest of him. As it did, Spencer felt his cheeks heat a little. The last time these people had seen him, he'd been barking orders in their medical lab and curling himself around Remy while dressed in clothes that weren't really his—and all that was after his first initial meeting with Jean where Logan had been deliberately ambiguous about his relationship with Spencer. His cheeks were bright red as he looked at them. "Ah, hey. Good morning."

The answering "Good morning" from Scott carried a hint of obvious humor to it. Jean said nothing, only watching him curiously. But Ororo was smiling at him like he was a long lost friend come home. "Good morning to you as well, Spencer. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard many wonderful things about you."

Spencer couldn't help his soft smile. How could anyone resist the sweetness of this woman? Her emotions were warm and kind with a depth that not many people had. There was just a hint of wildness underneath the surface, an edge that could surface when needed, that told him that her namesake of Storm was apt. With all the respect and manners his mother had taught him, he bowed his head briefly at her. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I've also heard wonderful things about you and I'm very glad to finally be able to meet you face to face."

Remy appeared between him and Logan, setting down a cup in front of each of them. "Charmer." He teased Spencer.

Scooping up his cup, Spencer lifted an eyebrow at him. "And you have room to speak?"

"How y' t'ink I recognize it?" With a laugh, Remy took his own cup and moved to the open seat on Logan's left, putting him at the end of the table. Long limbs folded into the chair with a grace that was enviable. Spencer watched him for a second, simply admiring, and he felt Remy's pleasure at his admiration. The man loved to be watched.

He was drawn back from his contemplation by Jean making a soft sound meant to get their attention. When he looked back he found her looking back and forth between the three of them. "Pardon me if I sound rude," She told them, looking from one to the next. "But is someone going to explain what's going on here?"

"What do y' mean, Jeannie?" Remy asked.

Oh! Spencer looked over at him and realized that the man had no idea how Logan had introduced him or what had happened when he'd showed up. Though travels faster than words, so Spencer reached out to Remy's mind and, after making sure it was okay, showed him his arrival and Logan's 'introduction'. He didn't stop to think about just how much he was letting Remy feel with that memory. When he was done, he was surprised to see that Remy looked annoyed, not amused like he thought he'd be. The Cajun turned in his seat and scowled at Logan. "Y'r such a shit, Logan." He snapped out.

Surprised, Logan looked up from his paper. That hadn't been the reaction he'd been expecting either. "What're you talking about?"

"Did y' even t'ink about Spencer when y' was setting up y'r joke, huh?" Remy demanded. He sat up a little straighter and glared. "How y' t'ink it felt fo' him when y' just let people t'ink he weren't no better dan a piece of ass y' was using to cheat with, huh? Y' t'ink he found it _funny_?"

"Now wait a damn minute," Logan growled out in annoyance.

Oh, hell, this wasn't what he'd wanted to happen. Spencer set his mug down on the table and sat up a little straighter. "Remy, it's fine. It was just a joke." He one hand on Logan's arm, hoping to keep him from snapping back, and he tried to inject a soothing quality to his words in the hopes of getting Remy to relax. "I didn't have any problem with the joke. Really, I didn't, I promise."

"Den what de hell had y' so upset, huh?" Remy demanded sharply. "An don't say y' wasn't. I felt it, cher. Y' was hurting over somet'ing."

Spencer cast a quick glance around the table and then brought his eyes back to Remy. "This isn't the time or the place for this." He finished his thought in mind speech, making sure that it went to both men. _/It's not what you think, Remy, so just calm down. I found Logan's joke funny, and you would've too if you'd been in Logan's shoes. It's just the sort of joke you'd play, so don't get so huffy with him/_

_/I'll get huffy as I want when I feel y' hurting like dat/_ Remy sent back.

"So wait a minute." Jean's voice interrupted their silent conversation. "You're trying to say that this was some joke? That you were trying to let us believe that you were cheating on Remy?"

Logan shrugged one shoulder. "Seemed funny at the time."

"But…" She bit her lip and snuck a look at Spencer, obviously hesitant to finish her thought, and Spencer realized that she was probably thinking about that jolt of lust he'd let out while he and Logan were together. She must've felt it and figured out where it came from. His blush came back brighter than ever.

He was saved from having to say anything by Remy's amused snort. "Course it was a joke." Some of his temper had faded away and his look was one of more annoyance and love now as he looked at Logan and shook his head. The look was common enough between them that Spencer relaxed a little more and Logan smiled back. Remy shook his head again, but he was smiling just a little when he turned back to Jean. "Logan aint cheating on me. Spencer's ours."

"Yours?" Jean asked, obviously confused.

A slow smirk was touching Scott's lips. One look at him and Spencer knew that he, at least, knew what was going on, and that he was enjoying his wife's confusion. He leaned towards her and laid his hand on her arm, drawing her eyes towards him. "They mean they're together." He told her, lips quirked up ever so slightly. There was a certain look to his face, and to Jean's, that told Spencer there was another conversation going on under the surface. If he focused, he could catch the faint whisper of it, a low murmur at the edge of his senses. Long time practice had him blocking it out. Eavesdropping on telepathic conversations wasn't an ability he liked to brag about and it wasn't one that he liked to use.

They could all see as Jean finally understood what was going on. Her light complexion made her blush easy to see. It lit up her cheeks and had Logan grinning, Remy laughing, and Spencer trying to hide his own blush. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Turning, she ran her eyes over them, lingering just a little on Spencer. Then they moved to Logan and narrowed a little. "That wasn't funny, Logan! You had me worried!"

"Seemed pretty funny to me." He said, smirking. "Teaches people to mind their own business, don't it? Our relationship aint no one's business but ours."

And just like that, Logan let it be known loud and clear just how he felt about anyone trying to butt into their relationship. The look on Jean's face said she caught the not-so-subtle message. Logan nodded at her and smiled.

Spencer watched as Logan started to fold the newspaper he'd been holding this whole time. Happy for the chance at a distraction, he sat up a little straighter and turned to his mate. "Are you done with that, Logan?"

The man nodded and kept folding. "Yep."

"Would you mind if I read it?"

Blue eyes flashed over to him and a small hum of amusement traveled down the bond. "Mm. Maybe."

The playful tone to Logan's voice had Spencer smiling. "Please?"

Settling back in his seat, Logan held the paper in his hands, watching Spencer with laughter in his eyes. "I dunno. What do I get outta it?"

Now wasn't that a loaded question? _/What do you want?/_ His mental voice held just a hint of a purr to it

Logan's answer actually surprised him. "Sparring. I wanna see what you can do when ya finally stop holding back."

To give himself a moment to think, Spencer took his first drink off his coffee, enjoying the taste of it. He gave a hum of satisfaction at that first drink; Remy had made it perfectly. He smiled his approval at the man and felt the little spark of pleasure Remy got at that. Then he turned his attention back to Logan's offer. A spar, no holds barred. The older man had wanted that with him for a while. They'd all sparred slightly together before in random places, but Spencer always held back. They'd never been in a place where he truly felt comfortable fully letting go. Logan had always wanted to test them against one another. Spencer had a bit of an advantage if he really let himself fight with others. He could open up his shields just enough to let him get a feel for the person he was fighting, letting his telepathy and empathy twine together in a way that let him practically predict what the other party was going to do, gleaning it off their surface thoughts and emotions and reacting to it before they'd even started moving. But with Logan, when he really fought his feral side showed more, his movements instinctive and automatic, no real deep thought to it. He always said he was curious about how Spencer would do without that added edge of being able to predict the other's moves.

"I don't know." Spencer said slowly. "Seems like a lopsided deal. A no holds barred spar in exchange for a simple morning paper?"

"What if I throw in dinner tonight, somewhere that aint here?"

The idea was appealing and Remy's obvious excitement at the prospect cinched the deal for Spencer. He took another drink before nodding. "Deal." He took the paper that Logan now handed him and settled in to read it as Remy struck up a conversation with Scott about some piece of artwork they were apparently looking to put in the library. Other people started to file into the room. Spencer kept half an ear tuned to the people around him while the rest of his attention was focused on the paper. When a hand settled on his thigh, he smiled but said nothing. The atmosphere around here was relaxed and comfortable and he enjoyed it. It was kind of surprising, considering the events of last night, but judging by stories he'd heard from his mates, trouble like that wasn't exactly uncommon around here. Maybe they'd just learned to take it all in stride. Spencer mentally shrugged over it and turned his attention back to his paper.

It didn't take him long to finish it. He folded the paper up just as a few new people came into the room. When he set the paper on the table, he saw Scott watching him, a hint of curiosity coming off the man. "Were you looking for something in particular?" Scott asked him.

Not quite sure what he meant, Spencer shook his head. "No. I read the paper each morning. It's a good way to keep abreast of the things going on around oneself."

"I often skim through the paper myself, just to see if there is anything of interest." Ororo input.

Laughter from Remy drew eyes towards him. "He wasn't skimmin', Stormy. De _homme_ was reading. He really reads dat fast. Aint dat right, _mon amour_?"

Oh! Now Scott's question made a little more sense. After being with the team for so long, Spencer had grown used to being around people who knew his abilities and didn't question them. The officers they dealt with in their work often asked questions, but the team generally fielded those questions for him so that he never really had to deal with this anymore. It made him forget sometimes that there were people who didn't know and who were still surprised by his abilities. His cheeks heated with his blush. "My apologies. Yes, I actually read that fast. I've been recorded reading at a speed of twenty thousand words per minute."

"Memorizes it all, too. He could read the whole thing back without lookin at it. Kid's a genius." Logan added in.

Spencer didn't get a chance to argue that before Jean spoke up. "I'd wondered, what with hearing that you're a doctor. What's your degree in, Spencer?"

"I've three Ph.D.'s, actually. Mathematics, chemistry and engineering. I also have B.A.'s in psychology, sociology and philosophy." Unable to help himself, he turned to look at Logan. "And I still maintain that intelligence cannot be accurately quantified."

From his seat, Remy gave a very Wolverine-like snort. "Cher, y' got an IQ of 187 and dey say dat's reportedly higher dan Einstein's. And y' got dat eidetic memory of y'rs too. T'ink y' really can't deny de genius label, me. Y' t'ink y'd be used to hearing it by now."

"Intelligence comes in many different forms, Remy. Just because I have the capability to be smart in things that deal with books and knowledge shouldn't qualify me as a genius."

"Spencer, y' graduated high school at _twelve_. Y' was fourteen when y' got y'r first degree!"

"I'm not denying that I have book smarts." Getting into the debate, Spencer leaned forward a little, looking around Logan to better be able to see Remy's face as he debated with him. "But when you apply the label of genius to someone, people automatically assume that they're perfect in everything. To the average person, a genius is intelligent in everything and that is far from the truth. In fact, there are things I'm quite below average in." He paused and smiled a little. "Morgan often tells me I suffer from social retardation."

The laughter that comment drew reminded Spencer that they had an audience. Quite a few more than he'd realized. But even Logan was laughing at him. It was Scott who grinned and asked "What is social retardation? Or do I even want to know?"

"I ah, I tend to miss certain social cues." Lifting his cup, he looked down at the liquid inside, avoiding looking at the people around him. "Usually Morgan only says that to me after I've rambled too long."

Logan's hand was still sitting on Spencer's thigh and it gave a reassuring squeeze now. At the same time, Remy neatly steered the conversation away, launching into a story about the last time they'd come to see Spencer and they'd been out drinking with Derek. It was a perfect distraction and it took the attention of the room off of Spencer and put it onto Remy, who had no problem being in the spotlight. Spencer curled up a little in his chair, tipping just enough sideways that he could lay his head on Logan's shoulder. He felt a kiss be dropped on top of his head and he smiled into his coffee cup. He got through the rest of his coffee without being bothered much anymore. When he finished the cup, he looked down at it, contemplating how badly he wanted the next cup. Did he want it badly enough to actually get up and get it? He was awfully comfortable. Sneaking a look up, he saw Remy wasn't talking at the moment and he debated asking him for more coffee. Remy caught his look and tipped his head to the side curiously. Spencer smiled and held up his coffee cup.

A soft laugh slipped from Remy. "Remy got y'r first one. Get up off y'r ass and get it y'rself."

_/But I'm comfy/_

His mental whine did nothing to persuade Remy. The Cajun just adjusted a little more in his chair, deliberately getting comfortable. "Mebbe Remy's comfy too, _oui_?"

How badly did he want to stay where he was? Spencer debated that for a second before deciding it didn't matter how badly he wanted to stay in his seat—he couldn't back down now, just on principal. He couldn't let Remy win. He tipped his head just the slightest bit, letting some of his hair slip down toward his face. It didn't shield his eyes, but it gave him a different look. Then he looked right at Remy and pouted a little, even putting his eyes into it. "Please?"

Remy only held out against that for about fifteen seconds. Abruptly he scowled and set his cup down before reaching out to snatch Spencer's. "Y'r such a shit, Spencer." Still, the words were said with a wave of love that took any sting out of them.

Humor was bright in Ororo's voice when she turned to Spencer and said "You must teach me how you do that. My brother has proven immune even to my own pouting."

"_Non_!" Remy called over to them. "Y' keep y'r mouth shut, Spencer Reid. Bad enough y' get y'r way with Remy. Don't need y' teaching lessons to others. _Merde,_ y'r gonna ruin m' rep."

Logan chuckled and drained the last of the coffee from his own mug. "Yer a pushover, Gumbo. Kid's got you wrapped around his finger and ya know it."

"Y' aint got no room to talk, Logan, so y' just hush."

When Remy came up, Spencer sat up so that the Cajun could lean down between him and Logan to set the cup down. Spencer caught a thought from Logan's mind and grinned, quickly grabbing his cup and sliding it out of the way to be safe right as Logan slipped a hand back and gave Remy's ass a smack that made a loud 'crack!' in the room and had Remy jumping. When the Cajun turned a scowl on him, Logan just scowled right back. "Tell me to hush again, Gumbo. I dare ya."

Those were the wrong words to utter. Spencer knew that you never, ever, _dared_ Remy to do something. It was one way of guaranteeing that it would get done. He saw Ororo grin and knew the woman was thinking the same thing. As entertaining as this would be to watch, Spencer figured they'd given the breakfast table enough of a show. More people were filing in now and he didn't feel like trying to split up a fight between these two with a giant audience. After a quick debate, Spencer followed impulse and reached up, catching Remy's hip and giving a twist and a tug that had the Cajun toppling right down into his lap. He vaguely thought to himself that it just wasn't fair that Remy managed to still look graceful while _falling_. The little shit.

Amidst the laughter of the room, Remy just threw his head back and shook his hair out of his face, grinning at Spencer. He brought his arms up and twined them around his neck. "_Bonjour, mon amour_."

Spencer shook his head, adjusting his arms to rest loosely around Remy's waist. "Quit taunting Logan. It's far too early for me to referee the two of you."

"_Mais_ it's fun!"

"If that's what you truly want." Spencer trailed off and shrugged a shoulder before starting to unwind his arms. "I'll just take my coffee and step outside for some fresh air. You can come find me when you're done."

As he'd known would happen, Remy's arms tightened around him. The man wiggled a little to better adjust to his seat in Spencer's lap. "_Non_. Remy's happy right here, cher."

And he was, too. Spencer could feel it. He could feel the love and happiness from both of his partners, rolling over and around him, wrapping him up and filling up the parts of him that had been empty since the last time he'd seen them. It'd been way too long without this. With the feel of their emotions and their minds with him. The stronger their links got, the more he felt them, even if it was just the comforting weight there even without actual thoughts or emotions. When they were far apart, there was a tiny weight in his mind, a presence that was them. He'd forgotten what it was like to be alone in his mind anymore. There was a part of them, always there, and that was just the way he wanted it. He lived for the moments like this where they were both right here with him, in him in ways no one else could be.

A wave of love spilled over to him. Remy's arms pulled at his neck and Spencer's lips were caught up in a kiss that melted him. Soft lips, the light rasp of yesterday's beard growth, a hint of teeth at the end, all things that said 'Remy' to him. When they pulled apart, Spencer opened eyes he hadn't even noticed he'd closed and he felt his lips curving up in a smile that matched the one on Remy's lips. They weren't alone in their moment, either. Logan was right beside them and his emotions and thoughts were easy to read. His happiness at being with his boys, his pleasure at seeing them together, and the love that was always there. The moment was perfect and right. It was everything he'd been needing. Coming out here had been the smart thing to do. How he could've doubted them wanting him here, he had no idea. But he was here now, he was with his mates, and there was nothing else in the world that mattered.


End file.
